Willow/History
The following article dictates the history of Willow, a supporting character in The Owl House. Early Life Not much is known of the life of Willow before Luz Noceda arrived at The Boiling Isles. Out of the little information we have, we can safely say that Willow spent most of her time hating Hexside School of Magic and Demonics. Forced to attend the Abomination Track, Willow grew resentful of her parents for not appreciating her true skill in Plant Magic, and of fellow student/rival Amity Blight, who bullied her by nicknaming her ""Half-a-Witch Willow". But it is this rivalry that would end up gaining Willow perhaps her best friend: Luz Noceda, the human. Season 1 One morning, on the way to Hexside School, Willow was preparing for yet another failure: Her Abomination project for class was a total failure, and she was hoping against hope that it would magically come together ("I Was a Teenage Abomination"). Stepping on a flower, she quickly apologizes and fixes it with her Plant Magic skills, unfortunately leading her to a meeting with Amity. Amity spends the next minute or so teasing the shy and embarrassed girl, calling her "Half-a-Witch Willow" ("I Was a Teenage Abomination"). Angry at her bad grades, her bullying classmate and at her assignment, Willow gets into a powerful rage surge, which makes spikey vines grow out of the ground, nearly hurting Luz, who was spying on her the entire time ("I Was a Teenage Abomination"). Horrified at the prospect of hurting someone, Willow stops her rage and ends up befriending the human, who offers to help her Abomination project by pretending to be an abomination in exchange for a tour of Hexside ("I Was a Teenage Abomination"). Later that day, after introducing her new friend/abomination to her other friend, Gus, Willow presents her new "abomination" to the class, and impresses the Abomination Track Teacher so much she is made the new "Top Student", which angers Amity, who swears to find out what's up ("I Was a Teenage Abomination"). Willow tries to hide Luz, and nearly succeeds despite a mess up at lunch, but Amity uses her Principal's office visit to her advantage, sending Principal Bump to investigate Luz. The lie is revealed, and Willow and Luz are chased by the Principal and Amity ("I Was a Teenage Abomination"). Willow, refusing to see her friend decapitated even if it means failure, uses her vines to stop Bump and Amity, setting Luz free. And though Luz is banned from Hexside, Willow manages to not only get transferred to the Plant Magic track, but also gain a friend in Luz, who she promises to teach what she knows ("I Was a Teenage Abomination"). Some time later, during an acidic rain storm, Willow is seen saving her many potted plants from harm's way in her home ("The Intruder"). A week after meeting Luz, Willow, alongside Gus, accompanies Luz to the Covention, a convention of the covens of The Boiling Isles. Willow is fascinated by the covens and events, and enjoys sharing her knowledge and feelings about covens with Luz and Eda. She watches the special guest appearance of Lilith, Eda's sister, with much enthusiasm, and watches with fear and alarm as Luz duels with Amity and survives. ("Covention") Category:Characters Category:Non-human characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Histories Category:A to Z Category:W Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:History Pages